kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brazillionaire
Simon will call when it's time to head to Panino, Beverly Hills. Speak to RT to start the appearance. [[RT|'RT']]' and Raul Ferro will be at the appearance. The first who began to talk is Raul.' Raul Ferro: Ramesh, Your Name, bem-vindo! My dear friend Ramesh has already told me a great deal about you, but if I may be honest, I am a fan of your work ... It's a true pleasure to meet you, Your Name. Your Name: Nice to meet you, Raul. Raul Ferro: Ramesh tells me you might be interested in being my co-star. I would be honored to share the screen with someone of your talent! Your Name: Maybe... Raul Ferro: Of course, I understand your hesitation. You know so little about me, and even less about my film. You wouldn't want to risk your career... What can I do to convice you that you can put your trust and faith in me, and my film? Your Name: Tell me about yourself. Raul Ferro: It would be my pleasure to tell you about myself. I have nothing to hide... Growing up in Brazil, my family was very poor, but we were rich in spirit. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, and my father taught me the value of honesty and hard work. Defying all odds, my father worked his way up to becoming one of the wealthiest and most influential men in my country. Your Name: Such an underdog story! Raul Ferro: He truly is my hero. Despite becoming a billionaire, he always remembered where he came from, and he has always done his best to help our community. It has been my honor to join my father's corporation and continue in his footsteps, providing jobs for those who need it the most. Your Name: So, why make a movie? Raul Ferro: I am , and always have been very passionate about the arts. Before joining my father's company, I dreamed of becoming an actor. With my father's retirement coming up, I know I will be taking over the company. Before that, I want to give him something truly special: a film that tells his great tale. Your Name: '''That's so sweet! Raul Ferro: I am happy you think so. I only hope I can live up to portraying such a great man. But who better to play my father as a young man, than me? If you choose: "Great excuse to act!" or "Make sense!" would be the same answer: Raul Ferro: Haha, yes, there is some part of this selfish, I admit. I hope you will join me in making this gift for my father. '''Your Name: (smile.) Raul Ferro: I am a truly fortunate man to have a great friend like Ramesh, without whom I would not have met you. I hope we will become great friends as well. Your Name: (smile.) RT: Yo, Your Name. I hope you don't mind, but I got here a little early to catch up with my old friend. I just knew once you arrived, all his focus would be on you! '''Your Name: '''Why do you say that? RT: Don'r worry, Raul is a perfect gentleman! He wouldn't just start fliring with you and try to get in your pants like a certain OTHER billionaire you might know... Category:Goals Category:Maintenance